


my everything

by bang_hyerim



Series: Chensung [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Letters, Love, M/M, Short Story, Suicide, Suicide Notes, chensung - Freeform, there's a sequel called prince charming, written in the form of letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chensung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624741
Kudos: 11





	1. my smile

my smile,  
You did great at the performance today.   
Unlike me.   
My voice cracked so much.  
I kept slipping on the wet stage.  
You were having fun.  
Especially splashing water at Jeno.   
Your smile was so beautiful.  
Love,  
Lele


	2. my joy

my joy,  
Your laugh is like music  
too my ears.   
It makes me smile   
My hideous, hideous   
smile.   
I know in my last letter   
Said you were my smile   
But you aren't hideous like my smile   
Love,  
Lele


	3. my sunshine

My sunshine,  
Last night we stayed up all night  
And at ramen.  
Then we woke Ten hyung to make us  
Edible ramen.  
We went on too the roof  
We watched the sunrise.  
You said the sunshine was beautiful.  
You were right.  
You are beautiful.   
Love,  
Lele


	4. my hope

My hope,  
You give me hope.  
To live one day longer.  
I love all of our members.  
But I love you the most.  
More than I should.  
I heard you with Jaemin.   
I am untalented.   
I understand why you hate me.  
But I'll always love you.  
Even though you will never love me.  
Love,  
Lele


	5. my killer

My killer,  
You kill me with your looks.  
Your beautiful smile.  
Your chocolate eyes.   
Your blue hair.  
Your everything.   
I love you but you kill me.  
And I'm killing myself too.  
But by the time you get these letters.  
You'll know that.   
Love,  
Lele


	6. my everything

my everything,  
We're filming a video at the cliff  
Right over the ocean.  
I love you.  
More than anything.  
Love,  
Lele


	7. goodbye

Hyungs, Jisung  
I'm sorry it has to end like this   
I love all of you.   
I'm sorry if this brings you any pain.   
Jeno hyung, Jaemin hyung, Jisung   
I heard the conversations about me,  
I'm sorry that I'm untalented   
I'm sorry that my laugh is so so so annoying.  
I'm sorry that puberty is a ( I'm sorry for my language Taeyong and Kun)  
Bitch and my voice is always cracking.   
I'm sorry   
I'm useless at dancing Haechan  
I know you get annoyed at me messing up the choreography.  
I love you. Everyone of you, even Hendery, Xiao, and YangYang   
Although I have barely spoken to you.   
This is my goodbye.   
This is my end.   
I want you guys too tell the NCTzens about this   
Right away   
Tell them I love them   
That I just couldn't do it anymore   
Love for the last time,  
Zhong Chenle


	8. filming

Chenle was doing a scene with Jeno and Jisung. He was sat on the edge. Right next too Jeno. He stared down at the 180 foot drop below him. The waves hitting the bottom of the cliff, the sound of the water, the way the wather bubbled. HE knew what he had to do. He looked at his other 17 members who were all cheering for them. He looked at all of his members, he would miss them so much, but he had to do this, they don't need him, they don't need him. He leant over and whispered to Jeno. " There is a box for Jisung. And a letter under my bed"Chenle had whispered, he knew it would confuse the elder but he had to tell someone.

Jeno gave Chenle a weird look, what was what the chinese male just told him about?Why would he need Jeno to know that? Why didn't he tell Jisung, they're best friends . Chenle looked at his members again, he memorized all their faces, he never wants to forget those faces, the faces of the people he loves. He looked at them all once again and hugged Jisung quickly. It was time. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out, he instead made a heart towards his members. He looked around one last time, he then looked back to the waves, and he started to lean forward, more and more, and then he did it, he let him self fall. When he looked up to see what had happened he saw twenty shocked and horrified faces.

He finally regained his voice and yelled out his last words, "TO THE WORLD, THIS IS NCT. I LOVE YOU." He hit the water, and the waves washed over him, and he opened his mouth letting water fill his lungs. Then finally he let the blackness take over. 


	9. the letters

Ten picked up the letter labeled: To Neo Culture Technology. He read the note out loud. While he did so Hendrey handed me a box labeled: To Jisungie. I heard the part saying that he heard Jeno, Jaemin , and I talking. I looked at the box and saw 5 letters. They were short. I read each and everyone. Over and over. The blue ink was smearing because of my tears. " Jisung? " I looked at Johnny " Yeah hyung. " I sobbed. " We want you to right the announcement. We have chosen some of the best photos of Chenle. Now we want you to right about it" Yuta said handing the phone over to me. I nodded and started typing.

_Hello NCTzens, It's Jisung here. I'm writing this on behalf of the rest of NCT and WayV. We have very unfortunate news to announce. On June 21 2019 our beloved Zhong Chenle, committed suicide by jumping off of the Amazonian Cliff. All of us are devastated at the news of losing Chenle. In his suicide note he wanted us to share that. He loves all of you. If you ever. Ever. Feel as though no one cares about you, or that the world would be better off with out you in it, know that we care. You have all your life. Live it. - Jisung_

I handed the phone back to Yuta. I opened my Instagram and liked it. I looked at who all had liked it and who has commented.   
**_BTS, TWICE, EXO, Got7, Stray Kids, and 5,768 others liked_**  
 ** _Stray_Kids: We are devastated to here about your loss. NCT fighting!_**  
⤴️ ** _NCT_Jisung: Fighting!_**


End file.
